The present invention relates to a system for automatically processing the contents as well as the format of a text and for printing the same. The system comprises a character input unit, a printing unit for printing the characters in different printing lines, a memory unit to store the entered characters, a display unit and a central unit to control the input, memory, printing and display units.
In a text processing system, a particular requirement is to obtain the first draft without mistakes and properly formatted, particularly when the processing time for revising the first draft is equivalent to the time for retyping this same draft, especially when it refers to a non-standard letter or to a short text. Text processing systems are known in the prior art, represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,104 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,746, in which these requirements are fulfilled by providing the text processing system with a page display unit and with a page operation memory on which a page of text entered from the keyboard is displayed and temporarily stored before printing for purposes of revisions. Such a provision considerably increases the cost and the dimensions of the machine. It also has the disadvantage of not allowing the operator to command the print of one page of text while entering a new page of text, since the operating memory has the capacity of only one page. The further provision of an operating memory having the capacity of temporarily storing two pages of the text, one being printed and the other displayed, would again considerably increase the cost of the system.